The inventive disclosures herein are directed to a multiplayer board game, and in particular to multiplayer board games wherein players move along a linked track of squares and apply a variety of defensive strategies and basic mathematics skills to be the first to reach the finish square.
Board games of various types are well known and enjoyed by families over generations. Many varieties of board games are known having a game play track of spaces or squares and a set of player pieces or tokens. The players move along the game track according to numbers affixed to advancement cards drawn a result of winning a turn with a dice roll and according to the rules of the game. Some board games of this variety determine the winner purely on chance, while in others the players have a role in determining their own outcome by the choices and decisions they make during game play.
However, with known board games there exists a need for a game having a new set of challenges and game play dynamics providing captivating game play, a board game which challenges the users to apply defensive skills to impede competitors, a game which employs basic math skills in the game play providing players the opportunity to improve mental math skills and concentration to respond quickly to challenges during game play.